The Survivors of the DeadChapter 1
by Jacobey M. Thompson
Summary: This is "The Walking Dead" in the view of one Chase Morgans who hears a transission of gang's new contact. He hopes that the farm will be a safe haven, but will it be? Will it destroy his life?


The Walking Dead

The Bugatti Veyron sped across the desert-like roads out of Riverside, California. Where it was going the driver had no Idea but his plan was to head east as far as three cars would take them. That is taking the man and the woman. The sky was blue and the grass was tall and beginning to die with the oncoming winter weather.

It had been almost fifteen years since the infection started and most everyone on the earth was dead. I had heard on the radio I kept with us about a group that had ventured to the C. D. C. (Center for Disease Control) and had found it completely destroyed, reduced to a pile of rubble and ash. Shortly after that the same people reports being overrun and decided to give up.

The sun was setting slowly. I looked down at the clock on the dashboard. We had already been traveling ten hours and we were just entering Phoenix, Arizona when I decided that I needed to take some sort of quick stop to use the restroom. I scanned the horizons for any zombies. There were none so I pulled the car over and got out to pee.

The road ahead was littered with broken down cars, spaced far enough apart to where I could squeeze through if I was careful.

I quickly finished my business and got back in the car. To my surprise the beautiful brown haired girl was asleep. Her light sapphire eyes closed, and her perfect body still. I smiled as the thought of when we first met fifteen years ago in fifth grade popped into my head. The details were blurry, but exhilarating. The one thing I remember about her was that she took my breath away as soon as I saw her.

The car started back up, and sped away. As I began to weave in and out of the line of cars, I began to get thoughts. 'What if we never made it out of this alive?' This particular thought scared me. I could feel tears start forming in my eyes as the simple thought of the girl in the seat next to me dying. I kept imagining how it would happen. In one scenario I pictured her in my arms, telling me that she loved me and taking her last breath staring into my eyes. Another was me watching her getting torn apart by the demons that we were running from.

I decided that I was being ridiculous and stopped thinking about it, and tried to create better, happier thoughts.

"Where are we, Chase?" I her speak. Her voice was sweeter than silk, and almost instantly cured my nervousness.

I looked at the clock. It had been almost six and a half hours since I checked last. I quickly looked for some sort of road sign.

"Las Cruces, New Mexico." I said.

"Where exactly are we going?"

I hadn't told her exactly where, but now was as good a time as any. "I heard over the radio some kind of transmission. They said that they were going to be staying in New Orleans for a while longer and to come meet them there. I know it wasn't to us, but it's our only hope of survival."

She looked at me, a little skeptical at first, but it soon turned into concern. I had felt my eyes fluttering shut. She apparently had as well, because she then asked, "Do you need me to drive?"

I looked down at the gas meter. We were running on fumes now. I hadn't heard the car ding at me saying that it was empty.

"Let's stop, take a bathroom break, and change cars first." I said as I began looking for a break in the car Armageddon that lay in front of us.

The sky was dark now, the stars were out, and a large, white, glowing moon lit up some of the road. I could just see the shadows of the grass on either side of the road blowing softly. There were dark outlined buildings that seemed to tower over us.

Finally the cars thinned and allowed us to stop for our car change.

"Alright," I said getting out of the car, "meet back here in about five minutes. Bring the Tar-21 with you just in case, and, Maddie?"

She looked at me, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight, "Yes?"

"Be careful."

"I will." With that she smiled and walked off to do her business.

I set out to find a new car. I quickly found a MINI cooper, and pulled it alongside the other car. Since we hadn't brought a whole lot of stuff everything fit pretty easily, especially in the compact space.

I could still see Madison off in the distance, I would estimate about fifteen yards from me. I finished packing the rest of the car, and looked back at Madison. She was finished, but she was fumbling with her button on the front of her pants.

I started laughing to myself, but it was short-lived. I spotted a zombie about forty-five feet from her and closing quick. She noticed as well, but by this time it was too late, if she had done anything else but run she would have been dinner. Luckily I had a PSG-1 sitting in the backseat, easily accessible. I grabbed it, quickly aimed, and fired off a round. I hit the zombie straight in between the eyes. Madison turned as the zombie fell, held up one finger to me, and went back for the gun she had. As she began to run back to the car I started it, ready for her to jump in and me gun the motor.

It was about an hour before either one of us spoke. She was the one to break the silence with her still slightly shaking voice.

"Chase?" she said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Maddie."

"Do you need me to take over?"

"No, I'm fine now. Thanks though."

She nodded, and we both sat staring at the road ahead of us, both scared out of our skins.

I drove for another three hours making a total of seventeen hours. I got tired again, so I asked Maddie to take over. She did so willingly, and before I knew it I was asleep.

I would estimate that it had taken me about another half hour to fall asleep. That would have made it almost twelve midnight when I went. When I woke up the sun was low in the sky and the clock on the dashboard read eight thirty five A. M. I had been asleep for about eight and a half hours and was still tired. I quickly overcame my drowsiness to muster up the strength to ask for another break.

We stopped and both went to relieve ourselves. I hadn't noticed, but for the beginning of winter it was very warm, hot enough for me to start sweating just standing there. I was done long before Maddie was and when she came back I saw the reason why. When I saw her come up over the slight hill that had separated us from each other I could feel my heart beat immediately get much faster than it was. I could also feel my mouth get dry and my breathing get heavier. When I saw her she was carrying her jeans in her left hand along with her heavier shirt. In her right hand was the machine gun that I had issued her. She was wearing nothing but her underwear and white tank top. I knew this because she was sweating and I could see straight through the shirt. Her panties were black with frilly pink ruffles around the edges of them and a small pink bow in the middle of it. I must admit she was sexier than I had ever seen her.

Before I knew it she was in the car throwing her pants and over shirt in the backseat.

"Close your mouth, Chase, or I may have to oblige your request." She said winking at me.

"M-maybe I want you to." I said.

She began to get closer to me. As she did she rubbed her hand slowly up my leg and into my crotch. I slowly took off her shirt. Her breasts hung low, and beautifully. I looked back in the backseat. I guess it was a good thing that I moved the equipment into the trunk. We quickly switched our positions to the backseat. It was a little cramped for what we were about to do, but I didn't care and neither did she.

She took my shirt off, faster than I took hers off, then she unbuttoned my pants and began to slid them down. I grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled them off. I then began to massage her breasts as I closed my eyes and felt her pressure on me get heavier and weaker as she bounced on me. The feeling went from my penis all the way to the top of my head. I heard her moan slightly as my breathing got heavier and heavier.

Sooner than I had wanted, it was over. I laid in the backseat for a few minutes trying to catch my breath. That was the most amazing thing I had felt.

A few hours had passed again, I could tell because the sun was setting again. Only a couple hours and we would be at the place that I had planned on driving to.

I climbed into the front seat, my loose pants falling down a little bit as I did so.

"Morning, sunshine." Maddie piped as I sat next to her.

"Hey, how long have I been out?" I asked.

"About three and a half hours." She said.

"You want me to take over?"

She looked down at the gas meter. "Let's get a new car first."

"Good point." I said thinking about what car I was going to get.

The car began to slow down as Maddie pressed on the brake.

We got out, I grabbed a RPK from the back, and said "I'll be back with another car, just wait here."

I searched for a car, quickly, but I paid attention to what I was getting. Since we only had two and a half hours left I decided to get some kind of nice looking car. No sooner had I thought this than a 1967 Chevy Impala popped into my view. I crept up to the door and opened it. A decaying body folded out of the front seat. I sighed, made a cross on my chest, and pulled the person out. I then got in and hotwired the car.

The engine roared to life, I laughed, and pulled back around to the previous car.

"Nice." Maddie said as she ogled the car.

I popped the trunk, got out, and began transferring the items from one trunk to the next. I counted out what all we transferred. There was a duffel bag filled with miscellaneous things: ammo, food, small handguns, and medical supplies. I moved the TAR-21, PSG-1, RPK, and a G11. I also moved a small bag that had two toothbrushes, a tube of tooth paste, tampons, deodorant, and a few other toilette tries.

I closed the trunk and walked around to the driver's side of the car. As I got in this side Maddie got into the other side.

"Almost there." She said smiling.

"Yes, we are." I said smiling myself.

We were now entering New Orleans. I was scared to meet the people. After a few minutes of contemplating, I grabbed the walkie-talkie and began to talk, "Hello?" I asked.

I waited a few moments before speaking again, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

The radio crackled for a few moments before it suddenly stopped and an old man's voice said, "Hello? Who is there?"

My heart jumped into my throat as I realized that someone was on the other end.

"Hello? My name is Chase Morgans, I am here with my Girlfriend Madison Darlington. We came here from California. Where are you?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know where we are?" The voice was different, hostile.

"We are just trying to survive. We heard your transmission from California, I don't know how, but please, we need a place to stay. I don't want to come all the way from California just to be let down."

The radio crackled again. I waited for a moment, after that I began to get impatient, but I didn't have to wait any longer.

"If you go down Main Street there should be a turn off. Follow that until you come to a farm. In the middle of the farm will be a travel trailer. When you come to that stop, I'll be waiting."

"Who am I looking for?"

"Name's Shane. When you get here holler at me, I'll be out in a flash."

"Thank-you." I said.

"Don't thank me yet." The voice said a little harshly.

"Chase, are you sure about this?" Maddie asked me from beside me.

"It's the only way to survive, Maddie. You know that." I said giving her an unsure look.

The main road went on for a while before we came to a dirt turn off. The road turned bumpy, there were trees all around us, and they were different shades of orange, red, brown, and gold. After a few moments the trees opened onto a large, fenced in farm. There was a barn on one side of the field on the other was a large, white farm house. In the middle of the road up ahead was a large travel trailer. I stopped just in front of the trailer and got out.

"Shane!" I yelled.

A man popped out of the top of the vehicle. He was older looking, white beard and mustache, a fishing hat on, and a sniper in his hands.

"Well, Shane isn't here at the moment, but my name is Dale, and I'd be more than happy to help you." His smile was warm and inviting, but the people beginning to from around the campers that were sketchy and unreliable looking.


End file.
